


【汉康】甜甜圈

by serein_rise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serein_rise/pseuds/serein_rise
Summary: *设定是异常线he之后*无逻辑发糖&小学生文笔，写得不好请多多包涵*汉康属于大家，ooc属于我（落泪）OK？那么↓↓↓
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 4





	【汉康】甜甜圈

又是一年情人节。

汉克独自坐在家里，手边放着一盒甜甜圈，望着窗外的雪花。白雪皑皑的街道上走着许多亲密的小情侣，说说笑笑地一边走一边与恋人分享自己的快乐。汉克叹了口气。自从孩子弃自己而去、相爱多年的妻子也抛下他一走了之以后，任何节日就都仿佛与他无关了。没有家人、没有朋友，自己仿佛只是一个局外人。

汉克正望着窗外出神，突然一阵敲门声打断了他的思绪。「……应该是找错人了吧。」他慢慢地挪到门口打开门，只见门外站着头上身上都积满雪的康纳。「天这么冷，你来干什么……」汉克拖着沉重的身躯关上门，依然走回去坐在桌前。

「检测到您的血压和心率高于正常值，安德森副队长。」康纳走过来，拖了一把椅子，在汉克旁边坐下，「推断您有90%的可能正在经历巨大情绪波动。」汉克继续望着窗外，并不理会旁边这个正在喋喋不休的仿生人，尽管他现在跟汉克的关系并不是一般的朋友。

「没错！我确实是正处在巨大的痛苦中！可那又能怎样？」汉克低下头，声音突然变得低沉起来，「痛苦能带回我失去的一切吗？我的妻子、我的孩子、我的过去……」他的声音越来越小。「我失去了我曾经那么深爱着的东西……为什么……」声音越来越小，最终重又归入寂静。

两人就这么在桌前坐着，静默着。还是康纳率先开口打破了尴尬的安静：「安德森副队长，适量的甜食可以有效地帮助您恢复情绪。」仿生人把汉克不久前刚拆开的那盒甜甜圈推到他面前，「我认为甜甜圈是不错的选择。根据您的的情绪状态，我允许您破例摄入糖分。」

汉克依然低着头，一言不发。康纳拿起一个甜甜圈，靠近汉克。「……安德森副队长？我知道您家人的离去对您造成了很大的伤害，但……」康纳话音未落，就被汉克用一个突然的吻堵住了嘴。汉克的吻是热烈而又霸道的，像是发泄对过去的不满似的，在对面人的口腔里侵略着。良久，汉克才放过对面的仿生人，轻轻啃咬着他的唇瓣离开，在两人之间牵扯出一条暧昧的银丝。

【软体不稳定】

「好了，糖分摄入完毕，你这个塑料仿生人还有什么指示吗」

「安德森副队长，您…您为什么不去吃甜甜圈呢……」

「因为你比甜甜圈甜」

【软体不稳定】

Fin.


End file.
